Musaka-class
The Musaka-class was a vessel fielded by the forces of Neo Zeon during the Universal Century timeline. It first appeared in the animated movie Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Musaka-class itself seems to be based on the old ''Musai''-class and ''Endra''-class designs of previous Zeon fleets. The Musaka-class has ten thrusters, mounted on two rear fins, cooling fins to help improve fuel consumption, dual launch catapults for its mobile suit squad, and 12 secondary anti-aircraft guns mounted on the main body of the ship, beginning about midway down the ship and continuing to the aft. Unlike other standard designs, the Musaka-class' catapults are tilted at an angle. As with the majority of Zeon based ships the Musaka-class was designed to serve as both a combat ship and a mobile suit carrier. The Musaka-class is very well armed for its size, however its hanger could only carry four mobile suits, a number that equals the mobile suit capacity of the Earth Federation's Clop-class cruiser and Salamis Kai-class cruiser, but is less than what most previous Zeon battleships were capable of. This is likely an indication of how Char's Neo Zeon chose to spend their limited resources. Armament ;*2-barrel High-Energy Beam Cannon :The Musaka's primary armament consists of four 2-barrel high-energy beam cannons, two forward of the bridge and one aft on the dorsal side, and one situated below the mobile suit hangar on the ventral side. These guns cover most approaches to the ship and comprise its main offensive battery. ;*2-barrel Defensive Machine Gun :A total of twelve 2-barrel defensive machine guns make up the Musaka-class' anti-missile/mobile suit point defenses. Though capable of a high rate of fire, the tracking system used for such guns is not capable of keeping up with the maneuvers of experienced mobile suit pilots. ;*3-barrel Defensive Machine Gun ;*Missile Launcher :The Musaka-class is armed with six forward-firing missile launchers that can be configured to fire both anti-ship and anti-mobile suit ordnance. History In U.C. 0090, during a meeting at Sweetwater, Horst Harness shows former Chimera Corps member Siemens Wilhead a blueprint of the then-unnamed Musaka-class. According to Harness, it was developed by Anaheim Electronics to rival the Federation's latest ship, the Clop-class. At the outbreak of the Second Neo Zeon War in UC 0093, the fleet under Char's command was almost exclusively composed of Musaka-class vessels. Fast and agile, these ships served the Neo-Zeon cause well, seeing action in all major conflict in Char's Rebellion. In UC 0093, Char's Neo-Zeon fleet was composed of eleven Musaka class vessels and Char's flagship, the ''Rewloola''. These ships performed exceptionally well in the fight against the Federation's Londo Bell task force, but they lacked the firepower and numbers to be effective against the Federation as a whole. Ships of the Musaka-class would also go on to serve the Neo Zeon faction known as the Sleeves under the command of Full Frontal, a supposed Char clone, during their activities in UC 0096. Those ships that survived through Char's Rebellion and the Laplace Conflict/Third Neo Zeon War were ultimately scrapped when Zeon as a whole rejoined the Earth Federation in UC 0099. Gallery musaka-bridge.jpg|Bridge Tower musaka-controltower.jpg|Control Tower musaka-hullmarkings.jpg|Hull markings Musaka docked.jpg|A Musaka docked at Axis. musakagucep3.jpg|Sleeve's-use Musaka's docked at Palau. MSGUC-254.JPG|''Musaka''-class and Endra-class under attack Musaka-Class.png Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 060.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen References 45345Mu6.jpg External links *Musaka-class on MAHQ ja:ムサカ級軽巡洋艦